


where they invariably end

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Vomiting, it's cute though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: She looked around suspiciously. “Why am I in the bathroom?”





	where they invariably end

Doc smiled indulgently at an increasingly drunk Wynonna, who was going on about something incomprehensible that had to do with the television.

“I’m telling you, they were meant to be together!” she protested as Doc hauled her bodily into the bathroom.

“Their dynamic is-” she looked around suspiciously. “Why am I in the bathroom?”

“Because, sweetheart,” Doc said, “this is where nights like this invariably end.”

“You and _me_ invariably end-” 

She turned to the toilet.

Doc’s laughter earned him a glare. 

“Hey, I’m a fucking delight,” she said between heaves.

Doc snorted, pulling back her hair.

“I know, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Doc/Wynonna based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
